After Marvel Zombies vs The Army of Darkness
by CrossoverFan
Summary: I'm going to start this story over after I'm done with the other stories I have planned. AKA on hiatus
1. He asked for no more Zombies

**Disclaimer**-I do not claim ownership of Ash Williams or the Evil Dead franchise which I'm pretty sure are property of Vis Entertainment. All other characters in this story are property Marvel comics, except the members of the Wild Pack they're just random normal people, or soldiers I made up.

Authors Note-The following story takes place at the end of Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness and contains a good amount of spoilers for those who have not read it. As well as some spoilers from the Evil Dead movies. I recommend that if you have not read Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness do not read this, on the other hand do whatever you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashely (Ash) J. Williams. The chosen one, he has managed to face off against, hoards of deadites, the Necronomicon, and an evil version of himself and lived to tell the tale (over and over again). And he's managed to put things back to normal...for the most part. He's traveled through time and all across the world searching out and destroying deadites. More recently he survived a couple of days in a world filled with super powered zombies, he and a few hundred other survivors were sent to random universes by the good Doctor, Doom. Ash only had one request of his new world "a world with no damn zombies" and surprising as it is he got his wish.

Now Ash is in another version of New York, in another Marvel universe under the full moon. Being chased down by a group of super powered werewolves. He carefully considered his options, turning and using the only weapon he had, the hand he stole off a Doom bot, and blasting at them until it ran out of power, (while saying every profanity he could think of,) or running his ass off hoping his dumb luck was outweighed his bad (while saying every profanity he could think of). It wasn't a very hard decision.

Fortunately Ash's 'plan' actually payed off, while running a women in a white costume, with long white hair appeared from nowhere and began running right alongside of Ash. She pulled two small metal spheres from her bag she handed one to Ash, and threw the other over her shoulder. Neither of them looked back to see the sphere break open when it hit the ground, neither of them saw it releasing a huge cloud of silver dust, which made most of the werewolves turn and run the other way to avoid making contact. The Hulk-wolf was the only one with another plan, he did a mighty jump and landed several dozen feet in front of the pair. When he turned Ash was already very close to him and seemed to be attempting to deliver a right hook to the beasts jaw. The Hulk bit down on Ash's hand and then he threw Ash into a building several feet away like he was a chew toy. The Hulk swallowed the last bit of Ash that was left in between his teeth. When he began advancing on the women in white, after a single step though he began to howl in pain, smoke began to flow out of his mouth, and he vomited back up Ash's metal hand. He looked where the woman had been then to where he'd tossed Ash, but they were both long gone.

"That was incredibly stupid!" The woman whispered with a slight accent while dowsing Ash with a spray bottle. They were hiding in an ally a block or so away.

"Hey it worked didn't it!?" Ash whispered back.

"Yes it distracted him, it also did a good job of pissing him off. Listen we need to return to my temporary base until the sun comes up."

"Yeah that sound swell let's just skip to your house while the were-heroes sniff us out, and who are you to call the shots sweetheart I've been in some pretty tough spots before."

"You really are an imbecile aren't you, what did think the spray was for. It conceals our sent that's why they didn't find me. And as for who I am, I am Silver Sable, international mercenary, oh and if you decide to make a remark about my name being silver and werewolves being after us, I will castrate you. Now that I've introduced myself, we have to move, stay quiet, and stay alert."

"Just give me a second doll face I don't fill whole just yet," Ash pulled the metal hand he stole from the Doom bot out of his shotgun's carrying case and slid it on his arm. He was able to wiggle the gloves fingers just fine, "nice still gonna miss the old one, we had some good times together." Sable gave Ash a questioning look, "that is not what I meant."

"I honestly don't care right now, I'm leaving, if you want shelter for the night I suggest you keep up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do to the special spray, Sable's skills, and her infrared goggles, they were able to make it back to her hideout with only one unfortunate encounter. Luckily Ash was able to fry the furry lizard beast with two shots from his power glove, and without alerting any other attention. The hideout was a hotel room in a mostly destroyed single level hotel complex. The complex was clearly a dive before the 'heroes' ravaged it looking for food. The room however was more then adequate for Sable's purposes. When they knocked they were met with the business end of four rifles. There were three men and a women in the room two of them dressed in normal street clothing, while two of the men were in some kind of uniform. The two of the men in uniform ushered them in guns still raised, the women closed the door behind them. Then she and the other man each pulled out a knife and walked toward Ash and Sable respectively.

"I don't think so kemo-sabe." Ash said taking a step away from the man coming at him with a knife.

"Relax, they are only testing to see if we are infected." Sable commented, as the woman placed the side of her knife against Sable's face.

"Welcome back miss Sable." The women said sheathing her knife, the man guarding Sable now had his gun turned toward Ash.

"Heck of warm welcome," Ash grumbled, but still allowing the man not pointing a gun at him, to push his head back to place the side of his knife against his throat.

"Dude's human, Ms. Sable."

"Thinks for the newsflash Einstein. If I weren't I be covered in fur wouldn't I?"

"It's a necessary precaution these shapeshifting werewolves can become their wolf form whenever they want and can appear to be whom ever they desire even under the full moon fortunately they retain their weakness of silver."

"Yeah that's fascinating." Ash walked past them and looked around, all the walls were covered with what looked like aluminum foil, and the window was boarded from the outside. Ash noticed a bunch of boxes on the side of the room, some had canned food, some had ammo, some had silverware, one was full of backpacks and duffel bags, and others had weapons sticking out. Ash smiled grabbing a double barreled shotgun.

"What do you think your doing punk?" The man without a uniform asked.

"I'm replacing the old boom-stick, for the second time this week I might add."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The same man asked.

"Ashely J. Williams, Williams or the Chosen One to a stupid talking book, Ash to everybody else. World traveler, time traveler, recently dimension traveler, S-marts unofficial smart ass of the month for over five years straight, and all around zombie ass kicker." The man opened his mouth to talk. "And if you're going to say, 'there's no such thing as zombies,' might I remind you that you live in a world full of super powered freaks, and werewolves."

"That's quite enough Mr. Williams, and Eric let him have the gun. He already has a laser blaster, that makes the shotgun seem like a tinker toy." Sable said calmly.

"See laser blaster." Ash said while giving Eric the finger with his metal hand. Sable sighed.

"Mr. Williams let me introduce the Wild Pack. You've met Eric." Eric was a skinny African American that put the knife to Ash's neck. "This is Alison," Alison wasn't in uniform but she was an experienced policewoman. "This is Ivan and Bruno they were part of my team pre-werewolf," Ivan and Bruno were generic military men, muscular, and had flat tops, "there were five of us then."

"There's five of us now." Eric commented which resulted in a slap to the back of the head courtesy of Alison.

"She means her original team, idiot." Alison turned to Ash, "we were brought in because we were hiding here before they showed up, we would have been dead by now if it weren't for them."

"So the whole worlds overrun with werewolves, huh?" Ash said thinking to himself out loud.

"No man, just New York." Eric interjected.

"Eric is correct, fortunately Mr. Fantastic sealed the world off from New York with one of the Baxter buildings force fields, long enough for SHIELD to construct a proper barrier. Unfortunately the force field and the barrier that have kept the werewolves from escaping have had the same effect on us." Sable sighed and continued. "Some of the worlds greatest super heroes were here and are now...infected. We'll be heading for the Baxter building at sunrise. When the sun is up they still have the hunger and animal abilities, to a lesser extent of course but we still must be careful."

"So why did you hang around here if it's always dangerous why not leave before the full moon? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you didn't."

"Because we needed supplies Mr. Williams, that and Mr. Fantastic thinks that the werewolves will be weaker after they revert back to their human forms, well perhaps not weaker, no exhausted, groggy, and they may have headaches. They should simply be drained from being in their wolf forms."

"That's it, your waiting through a full moon because they might be hungover in the morning?"

"That and the fact that they finished off Galactis the kind. They shouldn't be hungry after that, not to mention they have hundreds of people they keep in the Avenger's manor to feed on. After this big hunt they'll probably just relax feeding off their food supply for a while." Sable informed him.

"And what do we think about their 'food supply'?" Ash said looking around the room.

"Dead!" Eric stated flatly.

"We could still save them." Alison countered.

"We've discussed this, we will save them, but not until we're ready. Now It's time you four took a rest Mr. Williams and and I will be on watch for the next few hours."

"I'm honored."

"Don't be, she's normally on watch alone," Eric commented, "though she might talk a little more then these guys."

"They don't speak English." Alison said as they all laid down on the floor a few feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was only a half an hour before Sable's curiosity got the better of her. She asked how he ended up with the glove, what he was doing out in the open, in a world filled with bloodthirsty super heroes, and what he meant by all the stuff he said to Eric. Ash (as always) was happy to tell his tale, he even stopped looking for new toys in the box full of weapons. He told her about The Necronomicon, his girlfriend and what was supposed to be a quiet weekend in a secluded cabin.

"That certainly sounds like a zombie movie to me." Sable commented

Told her about the how the deadites stopped his escape at every turn, and how his girlfriends severed head bit his hand infecting it.

"Why didn't it affect you the same way it did the others?" Sable said which made Ash think she was trying to disprove his story.

"I've thought about that and it was either because their evil power had been forced out of me that morning, I'm the chosen one, or because the spirits of the Necronomicon like to watch me squirm."

Then he told her about being sent to the past leaving out no detail, not even the unflattering ones.

"So you were sent to retrieve the book and you for got the words to the spell? That is hilarious." Sable said with a smile.

"Hey I didn't forget the words, I forgot one word." Ashes said in his defense.

"Yes but who were you trying to convince?" Sable let out a giggle but quickly suppressed it.

"You know for a mercenary, you've got a nice laugh."

"You realize I was laughing at you, and don't change the subject Ash, I find the retelling of your psychotic episodes quite amusing."

Ash didn't defend himself, and he didn't point out that she had called him Ash. He continued eventually telling her how he died. He didn't remember how exactly it had happened, but he told her about walking toward the light some baggage checking angle telling him he had to leave his chainsaw, and then being bitch slapped out of heaven, into another dimension, by a costumed zombie after giving him both barrels with him not even flinching.

"And that's how you got here that still doesn't explain the hand."

"I'm not finished yet. That didn't send me here but it sent me to a universe just like this one."

He told her how a superhero attacked him and how he in turn mistakenly helped a supervillain escape, How he warned the Avenger of their impending doom.

"In hindsight I guess I shouldn't have shot their speaker," Ash admitted, "Thor, I think it was, bent my shotgun like it was made of rubber, and they all thought I was nuts."

"I wonder why."

"Don't get smart with me I was right, kind of, but no one believed me until it was too late."

Ash was going to continue about how he met Frank Castle better known as The Punisher but abandoned him when he tried going ballistic on the zombie's. Since Ash knew it was pointless though he did take Castle's goody bag. He was going to tell her how he, Dazzler, and Scarlet Witch saw a corpse which was that's universes Ash and how they all went to Latveria in search of the Necronomicon only for him to find out that it was useless endeavor. He was going to tell her how he summoned an army of the undead to stand against the army of flesh maddened zombie superheroes. Allowing Von Doom the time to save the Latverian refugees and Ash by sending them to other dimensions. He was going to tell her, if it weren't for Wolf-Spider sticking one of his fist through the wall.

"Wake the others now." Sable commanded. Wolf-Spider pulled his hand back and screamed.

"Silver!!! Sable you," Wolf-Spider said with a mix of anger and sever pain, "hey Silver, Sable." Wolf-Spider managed to say in a friendlier voice, before wincing while pulling the sticky silver foil off his arm. "I miss not having a obvious vulnerability." Wolf-Spider got a whole in his stomach thanks to Ash's shotgun.

"Your obviously vulnerable to that."

"I told you to wake the others." Sable hissed.

"They're awake...now." Eric and Alison were in fact awake and were on their feet, but the other two continued to sleep, do to the fact that they were trained to get as much sleep as possible when they could, and to ignore disturbances mainly gun fire. Alison and Eric were waking them when Wolf-Spider's hands came crashing threw the window.

"Here's Spidy!"He yelled and began coating everything in his way with his web. "That bullet wasn't silver but it still hurt! But soon you'll be in this wolf spider's web."

"Wolf spiders don't have webs." Sable retorted, she had tackled Ash and they were safe under the window. "Are we hunting alone now Spiderman?"

"It's Wolf-Spider and never hunt alone that's something you're little group taught me." Wolf-Spider said and stopped spraying his web. Just then the door was knocked off it's hinges, standing in the door way were two female werewolves, and a male one. The first female had red fur and was wearing normal torn designer clothes, the second had white fur and was wearing an all black getup, with (oddly enough) white fur on it's V neckline, and the male Ash recognized from his first moments in the last universe, thanks to the fact that he was still wearing his red leather suit with the horns, even if it was torn up.

"My wife and I decided to go out to diner another couple this evening." Wolf-Spider said looking through the whole he made in the wall.

"Here's you appetizer." Ash reached for Wolf-Spider's head with his metal hand, but he quickly darted to the other side of the building and was standing with the other werewolves.

"Good news, Ash these are the only ones here." Sable told him.

"Yeah I decided to keep my family together, except poor, old, delicious Aunt May."

"Can we stop chatting Spider, I'm starving." The white furred werewolf said.

"Eat this, bitch." Ash fired a large laser blast. The white furred werewolf ducked out of the room. The two males lazily leaped out of the way to the other side of the room. The red furred wolf on the other hand didn't jump out of the way and was hit directly, the blast burned the flesh off her bones.

"Mary Jane! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Wolf-Spider jumped at Ash, who brought up his shotgun instinctively. He didn't get the chance to fire though, since Sable sliced off Wolf-Spiders head.

"Go after Black Cat, I'll handle Daredevil." Ash listened and ran outside, Daredevil didn't even try to stop him. "How did you find us?" Sable asked taking a fighting stance with her blood covered swords.

"Partly because of Wolf-Spider's improved spider sense, but mostly because my super hearing got pushed up another notch. Don't feel bad you just had to be breathing for me to find you."

There was a flash outside and then they heard Ash yelling.

"No, it can't be out of ammo not yet." Daredevil smiled.

"Sounds like he'll be gone soon, then it'll be just you and me and Cat makes-" there was another flash and Ash walked in.

"Check your math, and like I said it couldn't be out of ammo, and it wasn't," he raised his shotgun, "and neither is this."

"Smart, now wait until my signal." Sable charged Daredevil, forcing him to jump back. Sable was leading him into a corner, so he began go on the offensive, slashing and biting blindly (pardon the pun). Sable dropped her swords and did a back flip to get away. "Shoot him."

Ash did as she said and fired the his shotgun's remaining round into Daredevil's chest. It didn't do much damage, but it managed to push Daredevil into the corner Sable was forcing him into. Daredevil new all most everything about that room before they entered, but one thing he never found out was that the color of the walls were silver. Every wall was coated with paper thin sticky silver foil, and Daredevil had been pushed into a corner. The burning pain was so strong he had forgotten about his 'prey' and was now tearing off lumps of his skin to remove the silver.

"Hey Fido." Ash was standing over Daredevil holding one of Sable's swords, he then started hacking at his head and spine. Sable walked over and stopped him, she took the sword she looked down on the pain stricken face of werewolf Daredevil's face.

"These things can't come back without a heads." She told him raising her sword.


	2. Ash's Crappy Journey

They began walking threw the parking lot, of the hotel. Sable new she didn't have enough spray to mask the bleeding bodies' scent and Ash wasn't how many times he could fire lasers. They freed the rest of the Wild Pack pretty easily thanks to an aerosol can Sable had which dissolved the webbing. "The Wild Pack prepares for everything, the spray I used on you earlier was in case we had to deal with Wolverine," Sable had explained. Now they were all wearing backpacks loaded down with supplies from the room. Ivan and Bruno were carrying two duffel bags each as well, they were bringing more supplies sure but this made them ineffective in a fight. Sable had packed the bags, they took all the silverware and the ammo which they were told not to use, she also made them carry about a fifth of the food and with any room they had left they were allowed to pack weapons. Sable also set out silver rounds for everyone. Ash decided to take a silver (colored) six shooter, with an ivory handle which after loading, and taking all the spare rounds, he grabbed a cowboy style holster and put it around his waist. And now they were walking around watching for any company. They finally came to a manhole in the road and they all piled in having Eric cover it back up.

"So who should we expect to run into?" Ash asked Sable.

"That lizard you fried earlier." Sable said handing out flash lights to everyone but Ivan and Bruno. "Besides all the werewolves down here will be in human form."

"Well in a world were humans can be worse then a werewolf, that's not very comforting."

"That's a good point Mr. Williams, stay alert everyone no telling who could be down here."

They walked down the sewers for a while, Sable took point and Alison was in bringing up the rear, Bruno and Ivan were in the middle. Ash walked behind Sable and Eric was walking in front of Alison.

"So you haven't got enough of the Ash-man huh." Ash said to Silver Sable.

"Actually your up here because I can't trust you with the others safety."

"What I took out four of those things." Ash said a little upset.

"You took out three, you merely assisted me with Daredevil. The others you had to use two shots from your gauntlet."

"What about that one...Mary Jane?"

"You were aiming for Black Cat, also that werewolf was a normal person when she changed, she probably choked under the pressure."

They all kept mostly silent after that. Sable took that opportunity to a slip on a slender glass gas mask, sure she'd been knee deep in blood and guts before, but what she was knee deep in know somehow smelled worse. They were all completely unaware that they were being watched by the what had forced the lizard to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They continued walking down the sewer until they came to a huge room where water accumulated from all around the city. Sable looked at her map it could take hours to realize one wrong turn. Suddenly Ash felt a very familiar feeling, he turned and looked around and he saw something.

"No," he muttered, "not again." Ash began to step back away from something no one else could see he turned pushed past Sable and ran down a tunnel.

"Wait!" Sable yelled she turned to the others, but they were staring at something else horrified. Ivan forced Bruno to take his bags and he took out an assault rifle and fired wildly into the air. Alison and Eric were doing pretty much the same. Sable decide it would be best not to turn their attention to her. Soon they stopped shotting and ran down different pipes Eric stayed with Alison and Bruno was right behind Ivan.

"Alright show yourself you supervillain piece of," Sable looked down at her feet, "garbage."

"To bad you slipped on a gas mask, that chemically enhanced fear gas was tough to make. No matter you will still fall to the great-" a plume of smoke appeared behind her she turned and sighed. Their stood a supervillain in a green padded suit, a purple cape, and a freaking fish bowl on his head. "-Mysterio!"

"I was worried there for a second. Mysterio I've gone move for move with Spiderman on multiple occasions. Hell less then an hour ago I decapitated him and Daredevil. What chance do you think you have?"

"Let's role the dice and find out," Mysterio threw a pair of ridiculously large dice. Sable jumped a good distance back expecting an explosion. The dice however landed harmlessly both on two.

"What was the point of that?"

"Just calling in the troops." Four duplicates of Mysterio appeared around the room. Sable sighed, making robotic replicates of himself was Mysterio's favorite trick, she new that. She suddenly realized something she'd missed before.

"Who's with you?" Sable asked slicing at one of his copies which caught her blade.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The three other Mysterios that had just appeared charged Sable. She released her sword pulled out an assault rifle, and fired on two airborne Mysterios, it was shameful to waste silver bullets on machines but she had no choice. Sadly one of the Mysterios had kicked off the other and they both avoided the attack. If it wasn't for the fact that every step they took making an unpleasant splash she'd have believed they were holograms, these machines were actually keeping up with her.

"Who's helping you? They're a chemist because of the fear gas, and they knows robots too. "Who is it?"

"Telling you'd be a waste of breath." Sable groaned and fired on the Mysterio that was standing back and watching. When she did that the Mysterio with her sword jumped in the way and was torn apart by the stream of bullets. A smile appeared on her face. She dodged one of the Mysterios, and managed to grab her sword. She turned and sliced another Mysterio in half, as he was going for a flying kick. Two Mysterios were on either side of her and they both had long blades coming out of their fists, kind of similar to wolverines but they were much longer and they only had one per fist. Sable threw down a small sphere which released a large cloud of smoke. The Robot Mysterios tried to find Sable but they were unsuccessful, at least not until the smoke cleared. When the smoke did clear Sable was holding a pair of Colt-45's, she had loaded both with normal hollow points from her backpack. She was aiming at the original Mysterio, she smirked emptying her both her clips in his direction, of course the robots sprung to their masters defense, taking all her ammo themselves.

"Your robots were really well programmed."

"Wait until you see the second model." Mysterio raised his hand but it was nailed to the wall thank to one of her knives. "Ahhh! That hurts!" Mysterio shouted smoke rising from his hand.

"That wasn't silver!" She looked around and saw the figure of Quentin Beck she quickly stabbed him threw the stomach with her sword. "Filling the robot pretending to be you with smoke clever. Now who's working with you."

"If I told you my death would be much more painful, I will tell you this, your friends are dead."

"Tell me who's with you now!" Beck was actually intimidated by her tone the searing pain in the gut didn't hurt her intimidation factor either.

"Fine I'm here with Reed Richards. But that's it."

"That's all I needed to hear." She pulled her sword out of his stomach and sliced his head off in a quick seemingly instant motion. "I better go find them." Sable looked at the massive number of pipes, "shit," she groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison and Eric had calmed down the fear gas was apparently fast acting but it quickly wore off also.

"Why did we just start running?" Eric asked Alison who was just as confused.

"The fear gas' affect has subsided. Good I didn't want to make myself sick eating you two." Reed Richards stepped out of the shadows and appeared in front of them. Alison and Eric both acted fast she fired several rounds at his chest, Eric turned and ran the other way.

"Get back here you coward!" Alison yelled back. Eric didn't care what she thought, he'd read enough news articles and (though he'd flat out deny it) One Piece, to know that bullets wouldn't do jack against a guy like Reed Richards. He looked back and saw Alison take several silver bullets, after they bounced off Richards. Eric smiled at this fact as he ran away, not because he was a dick, (he was, but) since Alison was filled with silver bullets he Richards couldn't just open up his mouth and swallow her, that gave Eric time to get himself to safety and he knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivan and Bruno were now realizing what they had done and were now having a nervous laugh about it. A large creature stumped out of the shadows. He was hairy, his hair was dirty, his pants which was all he was wearing were torn up, and he had a pair of horns, one of which was broken off. (He was the Daredevil Supervillain Man-Bull.) Ivan turned to Bruno, who already made a tactical retreat, leaving one of Ivan's duffel bag behind so he wouldn't be as weighed down. Ivan knew he couldn't escape, he didn't have anyone to leave behind to stall Man-Bull. Ivan jumped at the bag left behind, but Man-Bull grabbed his leg and dragged Ivan back to him.

"Sorry, no surprises."

"Surprise!" Ivan managed to say one of the few words he knew in English. Man-Bull flipped him over, onto his back.

"I said NO-" Man-Bull was cut off by the blinding light from a flash grenade, that Ivan had pulled off his vest. Man-Bull's hand instantly went to his eyes and he began stumping around screaming. "You little, as soon as I find you I'll devour you piece by piece." He shouted, Ivan was already searching through the bag. "Maybe I'll save your still living torso and head for later." Ivan wasn't threated by that, mainly because he didn't understand over half the stuff Man-Bull had said. Ivan was still looking for something, anything useful when Man-Bull walked up behind him. "That was a dirty trick you-" Ivan grabbed a knife from the bag and jammed it in Man-Bull's face. It quickly broke because of Man-Bull's super heard skin, but not before the making it through his eyelid getting leaving the end trapped in his right eyeball. Man-Bull gritted his teeth to avoid yelling in pain. He grabbed Ivan by his neck. "The EYE AGAIN! I just thank god I don't have a tail! you'd cut it off wouldn't you?" Ivan didn't respond to him, even if he understood him he was now gasping for air. Ivan pulled a pistol out, which was quickly slapped away by Man-Bull. "You know that dinner knife you stabbed me with was SILVER! It burns like hell!!!" He tossed Ivan up a little, he took a huge gasp of air, which was quickly knocked out of him. As Man-Bull charged into him tossing Ivan into a wall denting it. "I'm going to make you suffer greatly." Ivan was terrified he didn't know what Man-Bull had said but he knew he was fully screwed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was breathing hard.

"Haven't had one of those in awhile." The fear gas caused Ash to have hallucinations, that were just like what happened to him in that cabin so long ago.

"Are you okay?" Ash turned and saw Sable standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"You ran off. I came to find you."

"Why did you look for me?"

"Isn't it obvious." Sable took a step closer. Ash took several steps back pulling out his revolver.

"No way hot lips. Half the time a women is getting all nice-nice with the Ash-man, it means their an undead soul sucking freak or a flea-brained ball of mange as the case may be."

"I don't bite," She said attempting another step closer. Ash walked toward her in response, gun still pointed which made her take a few steps away. "Ash look," she began posing, showing off every part of her skintight suit, "does it look like I've been bitten?" Ash got a sly look and then shook his head slowly, then he shook his head heard.

"No way, I've always been a sucker for a pretty face, but in a world like this you can't let yourself have a little fun with out almost dieing." Ash held his gun at arms length, pulling a silver bullet from his waist. "Hold this for me, Silver." He flipped the bullet at her like a coin. Sable groaned, and shrunk down out of Ash's line of fire. "What the?" A little girl about five years old ran up to him, grabbing Ash's leg.

"Please sir don't-" Ash pushed his gun against her forehead.

"Oh please, deadites pretend to be our loved ones, and have precious memories to boot." The little girl groaned and punched Ash in…a sensitive area. Ash doubled over, the girl grabbed his revolver.

"Your not as dumb as I expected." The girl now stood over Ash pointing the revolver at his head, she had changed into the beautiful blue-skinned woman known as Mystique. Ash reached up and grabbed the muzzle of the gun. "What the hell do you think you're doing." Ash looked up at her still grasping the guns muzzle.

"You see that metal hand," Ash asked referring to the hand holding the gun "it's a laser blaster."

"Oh no."

"Now I'll admit I'm not much for science, but according to every action movie ever made, shooting that hand would kill us both." Mystique new he wasn't lying they'd all heard him and Sable talking about it. She also new Ash was completely wrong, but if she shot that the hand it wouldn't even be dented. She thought quickly and grabbed Ash's wrist with her free hand, she kicked him hard in the chest sending him back several feet. She then raised Ash's metal hand and revolver in the air proudly.

"I have your hand and your gun. What do you have?" Ash sat up, and pulled out his shotgun steadying it on his right arm.

"I've still got the gun." Before Mystique had a chance to gasp, let alone point her gun at Ash, he'd blown her head clean off. As his hand fell into the 'water' Ash almost jumped out of his skin. He soon realized however nothing had happened. "Well that was anticlimactic." He quickly found the stolen weapons both of which seemed fine. "Man, if Doc Doom made the robots as tough as this hand Witchy-poo might not have broken it so easy." Ash turned hearing someone coming down a pipe toward him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I mentioned One Piece I don't own that either. For those of you who Know/care think of the revolver from the show The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.


End file.
